This invention relates to rotatable valve assemblies and more particularly to ball valve assemblies which can be utilized in a fluid carrying line where it is not feasible to open the line to change worn out valve seals.
A major portion of the ball valve are relates to the structure of valve line seals which are located between the valve ball and respective inlet and outlet passageways in communication with the valve ball in a ball valve assembly. Valve stem seals in connection with the valve stem and packing surrounding the stem of a ball valve are also disclosed. Prior to applicant's invention, a stem seal located immediately adjacent the valve stem at the outer end of the valve stem mounting aperture of the valve body could be replaced without removing the valve ball or the valve stem. However, removing the annular packing nut, and seal thereunder, has heretofore been laborious because of the necessity of working closely around the valve stem to maneuver the old seal out of and the new seal into a thin deep cavity closely surrounding the stem.